


heart

by mukust



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Canopic Jars, Gen, M/M, Surreal, yaay experimental lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 18:52:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7585963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukust/pseuds/mukust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2 frames</p>
            </blockquote>





	heart

i.

Killua has to burn the house down while nobody is inside of it. The house is a log cabin. Because the house is made of wood, it is highly flammable, and will burn clean and hot, like a flushed face.

Killua scrubs his face raw, red, and shining in the powder room in the corner of the kitchen. He turns the squeaky faucet of the sink until the water stops. His hands shed droplets of clean water. He puts the pads of his fingertips on the half moons beneath his eyes and pulls down. Underneath his fingernails is dirt.

ii.

Killua has to  
burn the house  
down while  
nobody is  
inside of it.  
The house is  
a log cabin.  
Because the house  
is made of wood,  
it is highly  
flammable, and  
will burn  
clean and hot, like  
a flushed  
face.

Killua scrubs  
his face raw,  
red, and  
shining in  
the powder  
room in the  
corner of the  
kitchen. He  
turns the  
squeaky faucet  
of the sink  
until the water  
stops. His hands  
shed drop-  
lets of clean  
water. He puts  
the pads of his  
fingertips on  
the half  
moons beneath  
his eyes and  
pulls down.  
  
Underneath his  
fingernails is  
dirt.

 

**Author's Note:**

> http://secretendings.tumblr.com/


End file.
